This invention rates to a method and apparatus for the production of a rolling bearing cage of the type comprised of two cage parts. In this type of cage, the cage parts have alternate sections formed with recesses for the forming of pockets for rolling bodies, as well as flat attachment surfaces between the pockets, the flat surfaces of the two cage parts being directed toward one another. Rivet projections, or holes for receiving the projections of the other cage part, are provided in each of the flat surfaces or portions of the cage parts, in order to enable connection of the cage parts to one another.
Axbard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,971, corresponding to German reference number DE-OS 2,023,897 shows a method for production of two-part cages, in which the cage parts are prepared from a wire preferably having a round cross-section. The wire is formed into a ring with its ends welded to one another. After the forming of the ring from a flat piece, the cage halves are formed to their desired final shapes and are connected to one another by separately produced rivets. These rivets must be guided by a special apparatus into the rivet holes of the cage parts.
Swiss Pat. No. 249,210 discloses a two-part ball bearing cage in which the rivet pins are pressed out of flat cage material, so that they are formed of the same element as the cage halves. This construction has the disadvantage that in order for the rivets to have adequate length the cross-section of the cage part must be so greatly reduced that it can easily be cracked at the junction between the rivet pin and the cage body.
The present invention is therefore directed to a method for the production of cages for rolling bearings, of the above type, in which the necessary length for the rivet pins for the forming of deformed heads, can be obtained without difficulty.